goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Leland Misbehaves at a Fast Food Place Deleted Scenes
Cast *Kate as Mrs. Cortez *Simon as Mr. Gonzalez *Justin as Leland *Steven as Oh Shittake Mushrooms *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Kimberly as Sarah West, Daniel Zhao, Joseph Park, Eric Ming *Princess as Azura Transcript Part 1: * (GoAnimate City, USA, September 2, 2017) Part 2: Leland disrespects his aunt's funeral/Leland's stuff gets destroyed *Leland: Oh No! I don't my stuff to be destroyed by Azura! Please anything but my stuff being destroyed by Azura and the King of the Monsters! * and the King of the Monsters appear and they began destroying and demolishing all of Leland's stuff. *Azura: Part 3: Teach Leland a painful lesson/Leland gets arrested *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Wow! Look at that Leland!! You lots and lots of visitors who are here to see you! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. Nice to meet you, but I'm so mad at you. *Elephant012: I'm Elephant012. *Hongmao: I'm Hongmao. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Lantu: I'm Lantu. *Daniel Zhao: I'm Daniel Zhao. You are so not my friend anymore. *Clara Zhao: I'm Clara Zhao. *Eric Ming: *Emily Ming: *Joseph Park: I'm Joseph Park. I know what you did to my friends! *Jenny Park: I'm Jenny Park. You are considered to be the worst classmate my brother my age and I ever had! *Toad: I'm Toad. You can only play Nintendo games for the rest of your entire life! *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni: I'm Toni. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. I'm extremely mad at you for killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be then worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I agree with Timothy Brisby! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. For your punishment, you will he no fast food places for a really long time! *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Leland: No! (X30) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter young man! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates to rip off Kim Jong Un's head and destroy him along with North Korea's military and end it's nuclear weapons program and unify the Korean peninsula under South Korean rule! *Mrs. Cortez: I'm Mrs. Cortez. You are a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school for killing your own aunt yesterday! *Mr. Gonzalez: I'm Mr. Gonzalez. You have been a very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned and permanently expelled from your school forever permanently for killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire yesterday! Part 4: Leland gets sent away to Challenge Island, Japan *to: The GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse *High Judge: Hello, and thank you all for coming! And welcome to Leland's grand trial for the murder of his aunt Rosaline and to destruction of a McDonald's restaurant and all the crimes and acts of terrorism he committed against all of GoAnimate City! *High Judge: Leland, you had recently crushed both your aunt Rosaline and the McDonald's restaurant clerk to death with heavy objects and set the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze! Do you have a sake for yourself?! If so, why?! *High Judge: Right, I'm calling your father to your stand. Thank you! *got up from and Oh Shittake Mushrooms sits on the plaintiff seat. *High Judge: Okay, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. When your 8 year old son, Leland was crushing your sister to death with objects and setting the McDonald's restaurant, why didn't you stop him and save your sister? You know you can use reasonable force! Right? That could be a reason! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I don't know, Judge! I wish I denied trying my best for Leland, but I didn't think about it at the time, but he's tearing my family apart! He even once burned the house down! *High Judge: Well then, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. The unreasonable punishment you can hear can be the reason why your 8 year old son Leland is always like this! You and your whole family are putting too much force on a cake, but that's no excuse for murder and acts of mass terrorism and high treason! I'm going to tell Leland about his sentence! What's the decision of this purpose? *Elephant012, Gfourtx, Destiny Nazario, YankieDude5000, Brendan Barney, VTM on YT, Sarah West, Hongmao, Lantu, Lanmao, yungdeez100 and Weatherstar4000video: (together) Guilty!! *High Judge: Leland, you have been found guilty of murdering your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant yesterday and for all the bad and dangerous things you had done! For your crimes and acts of terrorism against the people of this great city and this great nation, this international supreme court hereby sentences you to almost 5 years! *to: Outside the GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. 8 year old Leland, now in handcuffs is being taken away by the Challenge Island kindergarteners. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Well Leland, I'm sorry. But I guess this is a goodbye! I sure hope your almost 5 year sentence! I love you and farewell and we won't be able to see you again until December 16th, 2023! *Stephanie: Yes, my stupid 8 year old brother Leland is finally gone! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I know, Stephanie. I really do miss your aunt. I sure hope this will teach your 8 year old brother Leland a lesson! *Stephane: Exactly, right, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. plus Leland will be staying in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean and will live with Shimajirō Shimano and his family for almost 5 years! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms' wife: I know. How about we can go to Burger King for tea! What do you think Stephanie? *Stephanie: I think that's a great idea! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Longest videos